Talk:Cinderheart
Concerns Current * Family needs to be cited Done. Quailflight 08:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC) * Add Long Shadows history Added. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 23:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC) * Expand history for Sunset; Focus on the HAPPENINGS, rather than what was implied. *Expand Sunrise. *The Forgotten Warrior needs a ton of expanding as she is a major character in that book. I got this one. (MistyfrostSnowClan) January 29, 2012 (UTC) *Well, Cinderheart was never actually seen as a queen, so does she deserve her queen image? Just wondering. * I don't think so. If she has kits in Bramblestar's storm then I think she should have her queen version. Older * History needs to be broken down and placed into the correct book headings. * Statements like "she is the reincarnation" need to be sourced. I don't believe the books have verified it directly. StarClan Uhh, Leafpool recieves a dream from StarClan (Bluestar, Lionheart, and (I think) YellowfangNot them, Spottedleaf. They tell her that this is her mentor, and that is why she has not seen Cinderpelt in StarClan. In the Sight it is said that she has no recolection of being Cinderpelt(OS). Also, Leafpool is the only cat in ThunderClan to know this. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 17:53, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::But is it said outright? Implications really shouldn't be implied, or should be clearly marked as such. We need to take care about passing off things that aren't fact as it. If it's just implied, it should be marked as such, and page numbers should be given. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 18:41, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, it's said outright, and I don't have my copy of Sunset with me, but it is said between pages 101 to 110? in the paperback version of Sunset. I'll see just which page if you don't. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 07:28, 3 December 2007 (UTC)OK, it's not those pages, but I'll find it soon, promise. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 19:49, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, as of Dark River, it's 110% verified by Jaypaw. So I guess that's taken care of. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 15:46, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::I personally think that it is not canon, no matter how much implied, until the book says it outright. Which is why it should probably not say that Cinderpelt was confirmed as a reincarnation until Dark River. My opinion though, I suppose. Gorse 19:42, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::EDIT: Crud. Just remembered what scene Eu is probably talking about. It still wasn't stated directly outright, but it looks like a little more than implication. Looks like this issue is a little more confusing than I thought. Hmm.... I'll add the comment back under Sunset's history for now, but we'll probably want to discuss it further. Gorse 19:52, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I have the exact page number where Spottedleaf takes Leafpool to see Cinderkit in the nursery. Problem is, the page numbers are somewhere, unlabled, in my notebook. I'll have the pages up by tomorrow. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 16:08, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :I think I know what you're talking about, Eu. I can help you search. Let me find my book first..*laugh* I think I know where it is. I'll tell you if I find it. --User:Warrior♥ 23:39, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Gorse-- Erin Hunter said it outright. Do you need anymore proof? (That prob sounds snarky, but it shouldn't) ~Steathstar "Briskly"? I'm pretty sure Erin Hunter used the word briskly or brisk or something like that to describe how Cinderheart acted, but all definitions of briskly just say "quickly", "fast", etc., and brisk means, according to Wiktionary, "full of liveliness and activity" "full of spirit and life". So anyone else think brisk was used inmproperly? Brambleclawx 22:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll change that, Brambleclawx. I agree about it's improperness. I'll use "coldly" instead, because that would suit her actions. Hollydapple 03:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Brisk does mean quickly, so to walk briskly is to walk quickly. I'm not so sure about the Wikitionary def. though. I've never really thought of briskly as being lively and full of spirit... Jayfeatherlover55 02:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I believe it was brusquely. "Rudely abrupt, unfriendly." Scratch that, it was TFA where they used brusquely. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 09:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, briskly means "active, fast, and energetic"-but until you get a citation, link, or confirmation of Erin Hunter using that, I don't think you should put it on Cinderheart's article. 20:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it was used improperly because brisk does mean cold. If you go on thesaurus.com, type in "cold", then under Synonyms look for the word "brisk". It's there. ' 21:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC)Onepaw' If you tap it so it turns blue and press define for the word brisk, it means three completely different things. I would just avoid the word. -- 16:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC)anonymous Cinderpelt Whats very odd is that Cinderpelt is Cinderhearts aunt, and Cinderheart is supposed to be an incarnation of Cinderpelt. - 14:37, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Please do not discuss theories on the talk pages of articles. Take this to the forums. 21:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Family on her blue family thingy it shows her family but on Lionblaze's page it shows cinderheart as his mate (formerly) is one of those wrong or is it just a mistake? --Sandstormrocks32 19:40, December 12, 2010 (UTC) No, it is not a mistake, and it shouldn't be listed on either one of their articles, but users keep adding it. They shouldn't be listed on either family sections of both articles. 01:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. Just because Lionblaze is part of the prophecy, why can't they be mates? No one knows, you'll have to ask the Erin's, or wait until it's confirmed. Otherwise this belongs on the forums. 17:10 Mon Jan 30 Poppyfrost is said to get her slender and dappled pelt/body from her mother, it says Cinderpelt is slender and dappled, could she have gotten that from her mother? I mean, it says in Poppyfrost's trivia that she got her slender, dappledness from her mother. I think she does. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 02:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Not a Tabby? I read somewhere that CinderHeart isn't a tabby. I think it was mentioned that she was a solid gray while CinderPELT was the tabby. I believe I heard this in an Erin Hunter chat, but I'm not sure which one. I think it should be taken into consideration for charat research.Cardinalfire1234 06:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 I think you're right,if it is in a chat, it has to be correct.Emberstarfireclan 12:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) No it said that Cinderpelt wasnt the tabby and Cinderheart was the tabby. Shadowpath Son Of Brokenstar 23:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Eyes What about her eyes? The color isn't correct. Lakewillow 22 16:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC)Lakewillow Her eyes have definitely always been blue... Cinderblaze12 22:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Cinderblaze is right, Cinderheart's eyes are blue, check the reference in her description. They've always been blue, just like Cinderpelt's. Hollydapple798 23:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Charart This is probably wasting time, but I want to congratulate the maker of this charart, it is fantastic and accurate. 16:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) You're right. All chit-chat belongs on the off-wiki forums, or you can congratulate them on their talk page, as this is a talk page to improve her article. 16:26, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Kate never said they had kits. She said "Why not." Not "yes" or "yup" or any straight answer...Leapkit 02:01, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Blue-gray? I heard somewhere she was a blue-gray tabby -''Sweetstar'', the legendary white she-cat with leaf-green eyes, the leader that changed it all Main Image I just thought of this, if Lionblaze and Cinderheart have kits after TLH, shouldn't her main image be her queen charart? Just a suggestion. }} 13:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, we aren't going to do that, because we only know that she had kits. We don't know if she went to the nursary before then, all of her kits die, etc. She could've had anything occur. }} 13:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Mmhmm. Like Leggy said up there, anything could've happened. They could've been stillborn, for all we know. It's best to keep her warrior up until we know more. }} 13:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Tushay. }} 14:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) They say she has a bushy tail, so why not make it, you know, BUSHY! Add some fur sticking out, like Redtail or Squirrelflight of something like that. January 12, 20:56, 2013 -Hawkmask121 The only reason they have extra bushy tails is because theirs are distinctive, and they were actually named for it. She's fine. 03:02, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Trivia On her trivia it says she will either go to StarClan as Cinderheart or Cinderpelt and Cinderheart. But in The Last Hope ''Cinderpelt's spirit goes to StarClan and Cinderheart becomes her own cat. Should this part of the trivia be removed?-Tigerfoot June 11,2012 I think it should but i have no authority hereShadow ruler the shadow's might 18:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) When does Cinderheart have kits? I read most books. Where does it say she had kits????? ''' 00:35, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Someone''''' Im dutch so what in StarClan is a Qeeun Kits In the Family section it says that she has kits, but in bramblstars storm alligneces there is none.. :'( I would have liked to hear about them... BAGEL WARS!!! (talk) 23:36, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Maybe her kits died, or it is an error in the alliences. I don't really know.... ✩✩✩Hawkfrost✫✫✫and✭✭✭bramblestarThe battle begins 23:26, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Kate said that Cinderheart will have kits with Lionblaze, but she probably hasn't had them yet since they aren't listed in the allegiances. 23:39, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Trivia? It is mentioned on the ultimate guide that "Cinderheart became a warrior apprentice alongside her brothers," She only had one brother, and I can't tell if he actually became an apprentice. So does this get added to trivia? --Stealthfire star (talk) 06:40, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Mentors Shouldn't one of her mentors be Cinderpelt informerly of course. Wasn't she taught by Cinderpelt's spirit(somewhat her spirit) about being a medicine cat. Since Cinderpelt is, as you pointed out, not her "formal mentor" per se, no, she isn't considered a mentor of hers. She wasn't taught either, anyway - she was sharing Cinderpelt's memories. Not exactly the same thing. 13:20, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Um... Why is she reincarnated? That's a Hindy and Buddhism belief...